Intensity
by CayCay1996
Summary: "You are mine." Jacob's voice rumbled in my ear. I felt my legs weaken as his lips grazed my neck and he nuzzled and my heart pounded in my chest, warmth searing my cheeks. he made a sound deep in his throat as he pulled me tighter, I licked my lips. "Love me?" He smiled against my neck and chuckled, "Always"
1. Fey

**Jacob****'s POV  
**Why do I even try? I looked over at Bella who in front of me in the BMW SUV and Edward who was beside her. This was just a lovely day not to mention driving said SUV was that weird vampire pixie chick and her own personal blondie mate. I sunk down in my seat further, feeling my temper rise. I didn't want to fucking be here. If Sam hadn't pulled the whole _This involves a human, we need to see that she's safe too _card I wouldn't even be here. The human referral wasn't even Bella, the current girl I've been trying to get with which so far has proven unsuccessful. No this human girl was in Alice's vision and if me and the guys hadn't been there when she had the vision we never would have known. Unless Bella felt forthcoming with said information which I highly fucking doubt since she's practically Edward's lap dog.

"She is not." Edward sneered from in front of me and I rolled my eyes, deeming his response not even knowledgeable I mean he already knew what I was thinking right? Alice pulled to a stop in front of a large plantation style white house. It had a wrap around porch with french doors and windows, all in all it was pretty nice. This is where Alice had apparently seen the vision taking place. The one were a girl was hunted down, found, and drained by Victoria, but that wasn't the weirdest part. After Victoria had drained her she had been more powerful, with strange abilities according to Alice. If they had killed the bitch before none of this would be happening. I mean seriously? Would it have been so hard to hunt her down before she became a threat?Not really but now because of their poor choices everyone else would pay the cost, because it was clear Victoria was coming and when she did, there would be hell to pay.

I pulled my phone texting Sam that we had made it before sliding it back in my pocket and hopping out of the car. I turned around holding my hand out and helping Bella down to which I was rewarded a grateful smile. She was so small and fragile next to me, the need to always protect her felt so emanate. I fought the urge to brush a brown curl from her face and clenched my fist at my side as Edward got out wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. Alice turned to us and frowned slightly at Bella as if something were bothering her before she spoke. "Convincing the girl to come with us will be the hardest part but its clear she really isn't safe here. That's why if you feel her emotions getting wired Jasper you have to calm her down and help her see reason, and Edward you'll probably be best with proving that we're different. Bella will be good for making the girl feel safe, since Bella is human too and perfectly fine and the dog... Well maybe she'll think he's pretty or something." I growled and Alice threw me a pixie like smile before the sound of glass breaking, and a piercing scream broke free over the air and we were all racing forward throwing the door open with such speed and force it came off of its hinges.

I expected to see Victoria, or some other trap we hadn't noticed. What I did not expect to see was a blond leech arguing with a brunette leech and by the look of things they had had just about enough with each other, or at least she had. "Peter, I can't handle this anymore!" She threw a chair and Peter ducked, I watched as it shattered against the wall and we all just stared a look of confusion on our faces. "I'm so fucking hungry! I could eat an entire city!" Her voice was a snarl and slowly her words trickled into my mind, a snarl rising in my chest.

"What the hell was that you fucking fanger?" Bella put a hand on my arm but I shook it off, danger. My body was recognizing danger. That's all this leech was. But that's when a heard light footsteps from above and pounding down a staircase. I turned quickly readying for an attack and just stopped.

Descending the staircase was a girl who was probably going to change everything. The world around me slowed down as I stared at her, my heart sped up as if it were trying to beat its way out of my chest. Perfection. That's what she was. I could almost feel a visible tug bringing her to me. Her light brown eyes reminded me of liquid amber. It was as if I was looking into a small shot of Hennessy. There were golden flecks sprinkled within them and a feeling of heat consumed me. Her hair fell down to her elbows in gentle blonde waves. Each strand was a pale silky blonde that made me want to run my fingers through it. I could feel my body tighten and my cheeks flush as I took in that she was damp and glistening as if she had been working out. Small running shorts adorned her legs and as my gaze traveled up I realized she was only wearing a sports bra the barely contained all of her chest. _Look somewhere else, anywhere else. _Her eyes. That's what kept calling back to me those beautiful light brown eyes. Imprint. That's what she was, she was my imprint. _Holy shit. _I had fucking imprinted. No, this isn't right. _Or is it? _

"What the hell is going on?" Her melodic voice washed over me and I shook my head snapping back to attention. The leech looked up her red eyes narrowing at the girl on the staircase for a moment, but then she turned on us and a snarl rippled through her expression. She crouched down instantly in front of the girl who now looked irked. "Maurelle I can handle myself." She growled. But Maurelle didn't move she stayed where she was and Peter was at her side in an instance too. He stared us down his eyes roaming over everyone present.

"Golden eyes." He murmured almost to himself before he looked up at Edward. "Friends of Carlisle perhaps?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Edward looked wry but nodded. Peter seemed to visibly relax but all I could think about is how I wanted those fucking leeches away from **my **imprint. His gaze traveled over us again but this time more worried and confused. "Is there a reason your here?" He asked. Maurelle looked between Peter and us confusion evident and she sniffed before straightening up her stance.

"Who stinks?" She commented her nose wrinkling in distaste. I don't know why these stupid vampires kept insisting we stank when they were the ones who made me nauseous just by sitting in the same car as them.

"Its probably you, dumb ass." I shot at her and the blonde girl weaved her way through them and down to the bottom step only inches away from me. I noticed then just how long her legs were. God she was perfect. But the expression on her face did not show the same admiration for me it seemed.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that, or I will rip your vocal cords out and stomp on them in pretty high heeled boots." She spat. I took a step back as if her threat had actually hurt and just looked at her shocked. Wait, a vampire sister? Now my brow furrowed in confusion and I heard Bella speak next.

"But your um, your human and she's obviously not." Bella cocked her head to the side. Usually vampires didn't exactly stick around with their old human families. It was too dangerous for the humans.

But by the girl's expression she looked more offended than ever. She looked like we had called her something trashy. Her eyes blazed for a moment and she spoke between gritted teeth. "I am not a fucking human." Maurelle was at her side and grabbed her wrist gently pulling her back and whispering in her ear fastly and quietly. The girls expression ranged from irritated to thoughtful but back to irritated and she shrugged Maurelle off. "No I am tired of this shit. I did not escape The Great Seelie Wars and survive The Dark Days to be compared to some damn human." She said haltingly. Bella looked offended and she just cut her gaze to her. "Yeah, yeah I know human girl. The whole spill on how there's nothing wrong with being human, but I was born Fey, and we are somewhat proud creatures to say the least."

Everyone was silent, Maurelle had apparently given up on stopping this girl and just sighed, "Shay, now is not the time for this." She looked back at us her gaze narrowing. "What do you all want? I'm assuming you didn't come for tea and niceties." I snorted at the thought of a vampire drinking tea but when my eyes traveled back to who I was assuming Shay was I felt conflicted. What the hell was Fey?

"It's impossible." Edward said quietly he looked at Shay an odd shinning in his eyes as he took her in and he stepped forward. A snarl rumbled in my chest and a low keening growl came from Maurelle. All eyes snapped to us and Edward paused for a moment looking down at Shay. "How is it possible? We would have known if Fey really exist. You-" He paused before looking at her again and sniffing before continuing. "It was all folklore." He sounded dumbfounded and I was just fucking confused judging by Bella, Jasper, and Alice's look so were they.

"Okay, would you feel deemed to inform us what the hell Fey is?" Jasper asked, a southern drawl prominent in his voice. I second that motion and Edward was about to speak before Shay cut him off.

"I'm surprised you don't know." She said quietly. "Fey is what most humans associate as faeries. Which I suppose." She paused cocking her head to one side and then the other a thoughtful expression on her face. "Is true. Only we're not small little creatures with wings." She paused again, "Well we aren't all small little creatures with wings. In folklore we're usually portrayed as tricksters, sinister, and undeniably beautiful." A smile tugged at her lips and I could see she had sharp canine teeth for a human but not enough to be out of the ordinary I just really would never want to be bit by her. _Well actually- _"That is also true in some cases. The Fey are a bit of a larger secret then some other supernatural things, but the older vampires they know." She said quietly looking up at nothing in specific. "As do some of The Children of the Moon." The way she said _Children of the Moon _was cold and spiteful. "Most of us remain on Fey Lines or in the Seelie/Unseelie court. We're not as known to flock around the world and disperse like some other kinds." I had no idea where any of those places were but I still looked at her, trying to contain the affection that was shinning in my eyes every moment I looked at her it was like it grew. This infatuation was not healthy. _Its an Imprint what the hell did you expect? _My inner wolf snorted.

"Why are you here then? I don't think this is any of those places?" I asked her. She looked over at me considering my question for a moment before speaking. "I have my reasons, for being here. None of which are your concern." She looked curious as she watched me, as if she didn't quiet know how to perceive me. "What are-" Shay's voice began but Alice's voice disrupted us and whatever was in her gaze vanished as her attention cut to Alice.

"We don't have time for this. Look Shay your in danger." Shay stopped for a moment and I could hear Maurelle making odd sounds, the girl was fucking weird. Shay laid a hand over her sister's arm and Maurelle visibly relaxed, but she looked angry.

"We are not familiar, therefore you will call me by my full name. Shaylee. Your quiet lucky I'm letting your vampire tongue utter it, in the first place." I already liked this girl. Her apparent superiority over the Cullen's was really fucking hilarious since everyone else seemed to worship the ground they walked on. I paused. No it wasn't as much superiority as it was a wryness as if she wasn't buying into this trust the vamps because they sparkle shit. Her eyes darkened as she looked at all of us. "Are you threatening me?" She asked calmly. But her eyes were a storm of aggression and I could sense her lack of fear and the ghost of a smile, at the thought of a challenge.

"No we're not." Jasper cut in quickly and he looked at Shaylee as certain intensity in his gaze, "Alice is gifted with visions, and she has seen your death." Maurelle snarled about to pounce but Peter restrained her, not without struggle it seemed. "A vampire Victoria, she came her and drained you. It makes sense now why you were different, after she drained you she gained power and an odd ability she could-" Shaylee's eyes cut to Jasper and they were wide and thoughtful.

"Control the elements?" She said softly. Jasper looked taken back and nodded silently. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked, watching her. She paced and ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit." She muttered softly. "Fuck, shit, shit." She looked panicked and turned to Maurelle who had gone still and stared at Shay with a fierce protection in her gaze and fear. "How did they find out?" Shay asked her. Her voice incredibly small. She shook and began pacing again. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"They might not know. The vampire, Victoria doesn't necessarily know Shay. We have to hope she doesn't know." Maurelle wiggled out of Peter's grasp and went to her sister bending down a little bit to look into her eyes. "You are the only one left, we have to assume she doesn't know and if she does we will kill her." She promised.

"I can't stay." She whispered, a broken edge to her voice. Maurelle wiped some tears from her cheeks and I felt my inner wolf clawing at me from the inside out. I should be helping her. That should be me wiping her tears away. I needed to comfort her. Shay shook her head and whimpered. "Staying here isn't a good idea." She said softly. "I have to find _him. _He could help." My whole being stiffened. Who was him? Who the fuck was him?

Maurelle looked Shay in the eyes sternly. "No if we find him things could get worse. I know why... Look just no. That's not a good idea and we both know it." Maurelle looked at the Cullen's indecision making her face seem older, almost ancient. "You have to protect her."

"That's why we came." Jasper said softly. Maruelle looked at him and then at all of us, the gaze in her eyes unbelievably cold. "If anything happens to her, I will kill all of you." She said softly, it was gentle but fierce. Bella shivered, a fear running deep in her eyes and for once I found that fragility slightly annoying. "I will hunt you all down and I will make you watch as I pull out your innards."

Shaylee's look was haunted, she looked so unsure of what to do. "We do not have much time." She said her voice surprisingly strong despite her pale pallor. Maurelle looked at her worried and then kissed her forehead before disappearing upstairs. Peter walked over to her and hugged her tightly, jealousy sloshed uncomfortably in my stomach.

"You've been kind of quiet... Considering its you." Bella commented looking at me worried. Edward snorted, almost like he was going to say something but upon looking over at Shay and then at me he got quiet. Almost like he didn't quiet know what to say or how to phrase it. He'd probably tell Bella anyway, as soon as he got the chance, but I found myself not caring anymore. If he wanted to tell her he could and if not whatever. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Shay. No matter how hard I tried my mind would circle right back to her. Even as Maurelle came down with packed suitcases in her hands, and Jasper and Edward helped her take them to the car. I couldn't stop thinking that I wanted her to stay with me. We had decided she would stay at the Cullen's for her own safety but I didn't quiet like the idea anymore. We could take care of her too. The pack was just as strong. Well I snorted, stronger in my opinion. Before when I had agreed to her staying with them I had been indifferent because she was just another annoying human girl but now she was different.

Shaylee was Fey and she was _my Imprint _she wasn't some stupid teenage girl. _Imprint. She was my Imprint. _My mind swirled as I continued to stare at her and I realized she was staring at me too, her gaze intense, everything about her felt intense. But it didn't make me uncomfortable. For the first time in a long time, this odd intensity coming from this beautiful girl felt like home.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Soooo any thoughts? Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. (: This story is rated M because in the future there will be Smuts, along with language, and violence. **

**I do not own Twilight. Sad but true**

**xoxo Cayla**


	2. Reth

**Shaylee****'s POV**

"This isn't forever." Maurelle smiled at me and brushed away my tears before hugging me tight, "It's only _until we find a better way._" I felt my heart plunge and I knew what she was saying was true but it didn't make it any easier. It didn't help that Peter had requested Maurelle use her ability to mask Peter's true form. The one known as Jasper would have known him apparently and for some reason Peter said it was for the best that he didn't know who he really was. Something about the safest thing right now and he insisted Charlotte would agree. I could see a bead of sweat slicking her brow. It was wearing down on her. Maurelle had the ability to manipulate someone's mind, weather it be their thoughts, sight, or much of anything else.

I knew this was wearing her out and I felt my chest tighten I was causing her pain... Again... I hugged Maurelle tightly fighting back the tears there were threatening to spill from my wide eyes. "You have to take care of yourself." I told her gently patting her cheek, "I can't loose you." I fought hard to keep my voice at an even level but managed it fairly well. "We've lost so much already. If I lost you, I'd go insane." I knew this wasn't goodbye, it was more of a see you later but later was an undefined term in this case and that made my chest ache with fear. I looked at the SUV that seemed to be taking me to an unknown future. I would never think to see a vampire help me or even want to save me, they always wanted to drain me. Peter had said he knew them, they're like vegetarians of the vampire world, but vegetarian or not Seelie Fey blood was their weakness. The darklings had made sure of it when they created them.

Then there was the boy. The one who had those odd chocolate brown eyes and copper skin. He was beautiful, so beautiful it surprised me. He smelled odd not quiet like vampire but neither Children of the Moon. Nor Wiccan neither Fey. I felt my heart pound when I looked at him and it was incredibly... Strange. I was not one to like mortals and with his faint blushes and fast fluttering heart he was incredibly human. To me, mortals were a sadness, it hurt to love someone and watch them grow old and die. It feels like the older they become the more your heart shrivels up, until the day they die and then it just implodes on itself. "You will not loose me. I promise." Maurelle kissed my cheek before saying goodbye and I climbed in the back sitting beside the boy I had been told was Jacob.

Heat radiated off of him, making a shiver tremble up my spine. His beauty was even more prominent the closer you got to him. His raven black hair was slightly ruffled and short. His skin was smooth with a natural glow to it as if he were in the sun often. His hands had small calluses but also looked soft. I longed to intertwine our fingers just to see how soft but I fought the urge and put my fingers in my lap. What was wrong with me? I had just met the guy.

The car pulled off and I looked straight forward, because I knew it I turned and seen Maurelle and Peter just standing there my heart would start to break. I gripped my running shorts and looked down at my lap as if something there demanded all of my attention. I felt goosebumps began to break over my skin as they turned the air on and I realized I should have slipped on more than just a blue tank top before I had left. "Are the Children of the Moon like me?" Jacob's voice startled me and his question made me stiffen. He was looking at me but Edward answered his question.

"No your a shape shifter whose chosen spirit animal happens to be a wolf, you can not bite and infect people you are born that way. There's a big difference." He turned into a wolf? The once comfortable feeling I had been enveloped with upon sitting beside him was gone, and replaced by a cold fear that gripped my heart and squeezed. Werewulves, true Werewulves were not kind or understanding.

_**The Dark Days.**_

"_No, please no." I felt my heart tremble in fear and the Wulfen sneered at me and grabbed me by my arm lifting me up and dragging me out of the small prison cell I called my room. My hair was falling in tangled curls down my back and my long dress was ripped, my corset felt too tight. Sweat dampened my skin and the Wulfen just smiled at me his eyes glowing yellow._

"_Tonight is your turn. You will fight for entertainment little princess." My blood turned cold, before I had been strictly for use of entertaining the male Wulfen apparently they were tired of me killing them off before they got the chance to have much fun. But now they knew. They knew my truth, my secret. They knew I was the princess of the Seelie Court and I would be next in line to take the throne. I should have never came. The Seelie Wars were becoming too dangerous, I was too much of a prime target. He had sent me out into the Mundane world __**not forever just until we find a better way **__But what better way was there? What would they do eradicate the Unseelie Court that wasn't possible. We needed both, our worlds could not function without both light and dark. _

_My feet barely dragged the floor as he pulled me through the stone corridors into the sparring room. He threw me in a faint smile pulling up at his lips as if he knew something I did not. Faeires didn't like that. I hated that. But he most definitely did know something I was not aware of. I got up off my knees and looked to face my opponent and stopped. My heart stop, my lungs wouldn't constrict to allow me air. It all just stopped. _

_My brother stood at the other side of me a sword in his hand and when his eyes caught mine his grip loosened. His face shocked he shook his head. "Remember the rules, fight until your enemy is dead. If you refuse to fight you will both be killed." The pack leader stood at a small entryway a coy smile playing at his lips as he watched us. I looked to my right and on the table was my small golden bracelet that slid onto my upper arm like a snake. I flexed my fingers and the golden snake looked up at me ruby eyes, of fierce protection embezzled in it's small golden body. They had taken it from me when they brought me here. I never thought I'd see it again. _

_I held my hand out and it crawled into my grasp and uncoiled into a nimble whip. My brother held his sword tightly but as we looked at each other I knew we couldn't do this. There had to be another way. I couldn't kill my brother. If I used my abilities I could make it quick, painless. I shook my head, if the Wulfen seen my abilities too they would only exploit me further. I couldn't use them. I would let me brother kill me I would have to._

"_Three...Two...One." A loud whistle filled the air and Reth was running towards me with his sword, the instinct to protect myself was strong and I flicked my wrist my whip wrapping around the sword and yanking it down. My brother was pulled down with it his face smashing into the cold hard stone floor and I winced. _

_I stumbled back my heart pounding deep in my chest, at this rate it was going to beat out of my chest. What do I do? What can I do? "Don't you dare back away from me." Reth yelled getting back up. Blood gushed through his nose and mouth. I had done that I had hurt him. Tears welled up in my eyes but Reth's voice was a sharp command. "Do not cry do you understand me? You know what you must do!" He ran forward and I dodged back away from him, every slash and swing I easily dodged and evaded. He was going easy on me, I could tell. I was amazing in combat but Reth was better, he knew I had to kill him. If I didn't there would be no successor to the throne because I was special. I had been __**chosen. **__I had never hated what I was more than I did in that moment. I didn't want to be special I wanted to be a normal Fey._

_I felt a slice of pain crawl up my arm and I screamed as I watched crimson drops drip from a fresh slice on my upper arm. "Pay attention!" He growled. I weaved past another blow that would have gotten my shoulder and spun forward twirling my arm before slicing down and the golden coil wrapped around Reth's neck. He struggled gasping for breathe and tears poured down my face, my grip loosening but Reth shook his head, he wanted to die. He knew it was the only way. I sobbed out and he cast me a small painful smile, blood streaming onto my whip from his face. _

_He couldn't speak but he looked me deep in the eyes and mouthed three words. 'I love you.' I cried out as I yanked hard and his neck gave a loud snap. His knees buckled and he swayed forward into me. His body incredibly still and heavy. Reth was gone. My Reth was dead. I felt memories pour into my mind and I cried. Reth was my only brother. He was my best friend. Reth was everything. _

_I screamed, agony and rage twining in my voice. I had nothing left. I pulled Reth up further into my arms and I wept into his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I shook back in forth my body curling around his. "I'm sorry." I squeezed him tighter my heart about to give out from beating. It hurt, it hurt too much._

_Laughing colored the air around me but I couldn't get up. I didn't have the strength to even look up all there was, was a breathless Reth who was growing so cold and pale. Reth was gone. Another heart wrenching sob escaped my lips. Reth was never coming back to me. _

"I'm so sorry." Edward's voice snapped me from my inward thoughts and I looked up at him confused. But then I remembered what Peter had told me, he could read minds. He had violated my privacy. Those memories were mine, they hurt and they were awful but they were mine. If Fey hated anything it was lack of privacy. We were the embodiment of secrecy. "Stay the hell out of my fucking mind." I growled and he looked at me a strange sadness in his eyes as if I had wanted his pity I would have told my story out loud but I didn't and honestly I reach don't.

"Stop looking at me like you feel sorry for me." I snapped. "I'm fine." My voice broke over the word and I felt anger run through me. Jacob looked over at me curiously and I tried not to allow myself to feel the butterflies that were kicking in my stomach. This was ridiculous, _get a hold of yourself Shay. You are nothing but danger when you love someone they die._

Reth died for me, Maurelle died because of me even if she was kind of alive just in a different way. I was dangerous to be around and even more dangerous to love. So the intense look he was giving me was not going to cut it. Then he said something that shocked me, "Edward for once in your life try to stay the hell out of people's mind and more than that do me a favor and shut the fuck up when you hear something you clearly weren't supposed to."

He was sticking up for me. Jacob didn't even know me and he was sticking up for me. I looked at him oddly trying to figure out his play and what he wanted but I seen nothing tricky or sinister in his gaze. He wasn't Fey he didn't always want something in return for a kindness paid. I smiled at him, a big smile that showed a dimple in my left cheek and it seemed to be enough for him. His cheeks flushed and he coughed but he smiled at me too and I felt like an idiot because that's all we were doing and that's all we did the majority of the ride, we didn't talk we just would look over at each other and smile.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Review, Follow, and Favorite please. (: And thank you too the ones who already have I really appreciate it. Well until the next update (: (Review, review, review)  
Xoxo Cayla**


	3. Jealousy

**Jacob****'s POV**

The sky was so bright tonight, its usual black blanket was cascaded over the side, and a sprinkling of stars decorated it. Each constellation new and different. I hopped out of the BMW after Shay had safely gotten out. I could see the goosebumps covering her arms and thighs as the cool night brushed across her skin. She flipped her hair out of her face impatiently and the pale silky strands clung like silk to her fingers before brushing out of her face. She stretched slowly and I watched her, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Edward watching her too. His eyes more subtle than my own and I glared at him about to snarl but he didn't even wait he turned and grabbed Bella's hand squeezing it and murmuring in her ear.

How could Bella be as stupid as to fall for this guy? He was an ass. Such a fucking asshole, I hated him. With everything in me I hated him. He was going to take Bella from me which was bad enough, but him looking at **my **imprint was unacceptable and I honestly didn't care the reasons. I felt rage boil in me, hot and refreshing, but then Shay was walking in front of me and it seemed to almost dissipate out of me. How could I let someone as petty as the _great _Edward Cullen bother me? He was nothing compared to her.

The front porch light flooded the front lawn not that we needed it, well except for maybe Bella who struggled to stay on two feet when the light was on, God forbid it was off. I felt more than seen Paul, Sam, Embry, and Quil come from the woods. I had texted Sam about Shay as soon as I had the chance and he had insisted he come. There was no way I was letting my imprint live with leeches. Sam hadn't liked the idea before and I sure as hell didn't like it now. Shay heard the sound of a twig snap and turned her eyes setting on Sam and the guys and she stumbled back bumping into Edward and suddenly flames blazed from her fingertips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa watch it." I took a step back and she flinched.

She was scared. Looking into her eyes all you'd see is a fierce determination it was so admirable and yet the smell of fear trinkled off of her. "Who are you?" Her voice was strong unwavering and Sam looked at her his hands help up in a complacent motion. His body was rigid and I could see the only thing holding him back was my words. I had told him she was my imprint, and no matter what he could not hurt her. Even if she did look like some fire goddess as she glared at him ferocity bedding deep in her gaze.

"I'm Sam Uley." He said calmly but she was still tense her body still radiating fear. She was smart, she wasn't going to just hear a name she didn't know and think all was okay with the world. I smiled at her but she didn't look over at me. "I'm a friend of Jacob's. I'm the Alpha." He said calmly and with that rolls of fear fell from her but the flame in her fingers died out. Jasper stared at her intently his arm slipping around her shoulders and the trembling that had begun slowed down. He whispered something low in her ear, too low for any of us to catch despite our enhanced hearing. She nodded slowly but looked back at us again, a moment of indecision in her features.

"Why are the pack here?" Bella asked confused. She looked from me to Sam and waited patiently for an answer.

"Apparently Jacob, doesn't trust us with Shay." Edward smiled but there was no humor to it. "Given, we all know she's be much safer around us then a bunch of temperamental hounds." Sam snarled and we all fell in line, our bodies becoming masses of anger. All Sam had to do was say the word. I would fucking rip Edward's head off without a second thought.

"She'd be safer with us than you fucking vamps." Paul snorted. "At least our diet doesn't consist of her kind." To that Shay turned towards the Cullen's with an arched brow. Edward had a look of indignation on his face and I snickered.

"We don't eat humans and you know that." He was speaking to Paul but he faced Shay, and it was that look in his eyes. As if he wanted her to believe him. No it was more desperate than that, he _needed _her to believe him. He shouldn't need anything from her. Shaylee was mine and to say sharing was never my strong suit was an understatement to say the least. I could feel the jealous growl thrumming in my chest and Shay's wide honey brown eyes roamed to mine and they locked their for a moment. Again it was perfect, I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up and my palms from dampening. It was like the irritation towards Edward turned into a weird fluttering feeling for Shay.

Just one look and I was done for. God this girl had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. "Look, I can take her in. I've got the house to myself now, she can have my old room. It's honestly no big deal." Paul's suggestion cut through my moment with Shay and I turned on him. Sure, I didn't want Shay with Fuckward but having her with Paul Lahote aka man whore was not the most appealing idea either. How do I know he wouldn't try something with her? Even Shay looked shocked by the offer.

"Hell no." I snarled, "There's no way I would even consider-" I began.

"Would you rather her stay in the home of a leech or with one of us. At least we won't be hungry for a little faerie snack." Paul snarled back at me.

"Stop it both of you!:|" Shay's voice commanded silence and attention and it's exactly what she got. She stared at Paul and I for a moment studying us, her knowing eyes probing us and then she turned to the Cullens her eyes locking with Edward's and studying him, before roaming over everyone else. Why was she looking at him? Did every fucking girl think this guy was so special? And for what? Because he could be especially brooding and emotional? The guy was a pussy. "I would rather stay with the... Shapeshifters." She commented after a long silence. Her tongue ran over the word shapeshifters with distaste and slight fear, but it wasn't superiority like what the Cullen's seemed to feel. It was more like a general wryness and fear for us.

Even know I could smell it strongly. The tang that was the scent of fear, but looking at Shay you'd never know it was hers. She stood tall her head held high. She looked almost regal, as if she was self-assured and knew her place in the world. She was just waiting on everyone else to fall in line. Her eyes darted to Paul's and he smiled slowly at her causing me to bristle.

"My place it is then." He informed her. She nodded slowly, accepting this and I wanted to object. I wanted to offer my own place but there wasn't any room for her unless we shared one and I highly doubt she'd take to kind to that at this point. She still didn't know me well enough. But Paul was a pig. I loved him in all, he was like a brother to me but it didn't change the fact that I seen how he is with women first hand. It was in this moment that I could clearly see that guys in general were a threat when it came to Shay.

What with Edward and his weird ass stares, Jasper's curious inquiries over her, Paul's playful wolfish grin he was treating her with, or even my own. It was the only moment I would trade places for Edward just for a moment to see what everyone was thinking because I honestly didn't know. Shay was gorgeous, almost to the point of it being painful to look at her. It was as if you noticed all the flaws in yourself as you did, I remembered her saying something earlier abut Fey being beautiful. If they all resembled her then I had no doubt it was true. Shay reminded me of sunlight and happiness, she was like a warm ember and for the first time in a long time I was cold. I needed her warmth.

"Don't get any idea playboy. This is temporary, now come on. I'm tired, hungry, and stiff from being in that car." Shay turned grabbing her things and Paul helped her. It was at that point I realized she intended to walk back with Paul to his house.

"You sure you don't want a ride? Its a bit of a walk." I asked her, my brow furrowed. Her alone at night with Paul? Yeah didn't sound too good to me. I took a step to join them when she cocked her head to the side smiling impishly.

"I love nature. It's a fey thing I suppose. A walk in the moonlight will be nice. I could use it." Her voice was soft when she spoke to me, as intimate as if she had known me forever and not for just a few hours. This girl would be my undoing. She would be the one thing that maintained and consumed my focus if I wasn't careful. She was charming and radiant. Her personality shone bright and I didn't even know every detail about her yet, but I intended to. I intended to know her better than anyone else ever has or would.

She was gone, disappearing into the woods and I wanted to follow her but more than that I knew I had to set some things straight with the Cullen's for their sake and hers. I didn't care weather or not Edward found her attractive those looks he was giving her weather either going to stop or I was going to smash his face in. I smirked at him and he glowered at me as he read my mind.

"Let's get this done with shall we?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite. This chapter was necessary but a bit slow to be honest, the next one is when I plan on putting in a LOT of my juicy twists and turns, and from then on things will be keeping pretty face paced. I plan on updating tomorrow or Saturday so stay tuned.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!  
FAVORITE!**

**\- Xoxo Cayla**


	4. Just Friends

Shaylee's POV

I hit the ground hard with a thud and I coughed as the breath left my lungs. "I think I should be able to use my powers on you." I grumble and dust myself off as I stand up popping my back. Edward chuckled shaking his head.

"No, no using your powers. Some of us aren't so immune to fire I will light up and be done for." My lips puckered out in a pout and I went to tackle Edward and he flipped me easily.

"You use your powers on me all the time." I wrap my leg around his shoulder and pull his arm through it yanking back hard and there's a loud crack and Edward grunts. "If you tap out now I'll play nice from now on and stop complaining about my lack of power usage." I said in a sing song voice and Edward let a snicker sneak free so I pulled tighter.

"Alright! Alright! I tap out!" He smacked the ground and I released him with a triumphant smile as I stood, my hair falling around my face and escaping my bun. I've been here for two weeks now and everything has been odd and an extreme adjustment. I felt like I lived a split life most of the time. On one hand I would be on the reservation and things would be great. The pack was pretty friendly and Jacob was amazing. Like breathtakingly and intensely amazing which is the oddest thing, I've felt in a long time. Love was something I had given up on a long time ago. Mortality was beautiful, but it was quick and when mortals withered away it hurt worse than any other pain. Which only left the ageless. Fey and vampires. Jacob was neither but he burned so bright it was hard not to be drawn into him.

On the other side there were the Cullens. Vampires. Creatures created by the dark Fey who were designed to be naturally drawn to that bright light and immense power that the light Fey emits and yet Edward was an amazing friend despite our differences at first and Jasper has grown close to me as well. As far as the girls go I think Rosalie is one of the few who enjoys my accompany along with her mate Emmett. Alice and Bella? Yeah they were not team Shay in fact Alice hissed at me the other day when Jasper was giving me a piggyback ride. It was an odd sight she reminded me of a chihuaha who had just learned her favorite chew toy had another buddy.

"Hello?" Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face and I shook my head and smiled sheepishly with an innocent look on my face. "Yeah yeah, don't give me that look. I asked if you were coming to the party tonight." I continued to look at him completely and utterly clueless. "Alice didn't invite you to the party?" I arched a brow not even bothering to answer and he snickered again. "Yeah I guess that was a stupid question. Well I'm inviting you. You deserve to loosen up and have a little fun."

"Oh is the old ball and chain suddenly a fan of me because I thought you were a virgin who was pussy whipped without the pussy." Edward's eyes grew wide Andhra burst out laughing as he shoved me playfully. "What? You know it's true! And she really does hate me!" I whined before giggling and releasing a slight snort and we both fell into another fit of laughter.

"Bella is just scared of losing me she knows that there's nothing she should really be scared of." He started walking me into the forest and I picked up my training bag and my purse as we walked into the foliage.

"Are you saying I'm not a threat because I'll be honest that's a little insulting. I mean I've got the looks." I joked playfully, "And I definitely have the personality." It got quiet then an awkward silence filling the air and I laughed nervously. "It was a joke."

"I know." He looked over at me his signature brooding expression in place. "Has Jacob really not told you?" I stopped in my tracks looking up at Edward and I felt my heart speed up.

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously trying to appear to only be mildly interested in whatever he was about to tell me because he obviously knew something I didn't.

Edward pursed his lips, "Its not my place to say anything." I opened my mouth and he shook his head. "I mean it I'm really in no place to tell you." He paused and I locked eyes with him. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter who is there for you or who turns their back on you. No matter who betrays you and who befriends you, I'll be here." The moment was serious and it was heavy, I felt my chest tighten with emotion and I leaned in lifting onto my tip toes and hugging Edward tightly.

"I know you will." I pulled back and continued my walk waving at Edward and smiling lightly as I made my way further into the woods and further away from the first true best friend I've had in a while.

* * *

"You look hot." Paul took a huge bite of the stir fry I made for dinner and I smiled.

"You really think so?" I looked in the mirror again and smiled proudly. My long blonde hair was in loose curls and I wore a white dress that had slits up both the sides from the hem to my hip. The front was a low cut and the back was barely existent. It screamed classy but edgy and by edgy I meant really edgy. Being raised Fey will do that to your self image. A complete and utter confidence and cocky demeanor oozed from me and even when I tried to be humble I had this competitive edge that kind of cancelled it out.

"Jacob is going to have a litter of fucking pups when he sees you." Paul told me swallowing hard.

I smiled looking over at Paul, "Thats what I'm hoping for."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry it's been so long but here it is. I will be more regular from now on I promise I had some serious family issues to deal with. Either way Follow Fav and Review!**_


	5. Decisions

**Jacob's POV**

"She wants Edward Jake I can tell. They're always together and yesterday he disappeared into the woods with her for an hour." I looked over at Bella annoyed. If Edward even thought about touching Shay I would kill him, but then I thought of Shay. She's never indicated that she saw Edward like that. Actually she seems to be pretty into me and the whole pack approves of her. Even Leah which is a feat to be quiet honest. Do I wish she'd stop hanging out with these undead leaches? Of course I fucking do but she apparently is fond of them. "Jake! Can't you talk to her or something. She's your imprint, not Edward's mate, I don't want her around here anymore and Alice agrees that it's for the best.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I glared over at Bella. "Jealousy really doesn't look good on you Bells. Here's what I suggest if you don't like her around Edward then tell her yourself." The party boomed around us as Bella continued to pout and I grabbed a beer irked, Bella was my best friend and she knew that I really cared about Shay. She knew everything that Shay meant to me but she refused to even invite her here because of her jealousy. She never even considered the fact that Edward wasn't exactly complaining and I've seen them hanging out just as much as Bella had. I didn't really care for that damn idea either, but it was like everytime I went to confront Shay about it, she would give me this look and all of my jealousy would dissipate because she didn't give that look to Edward, she didn't give that look to anyone.

"I would but she's one scary bit-" I looked over at Bella sharply and she shut her mouth.

"Were you about to call me a bitch?" Shay stood behind us and I turned quickly about to explain when I stopped. She looked sexy as hell, my eyes roamed over her body and I couldn't seem to form a sentence as she stood there looking at Bella expectantly.

"N-no I... Well I... Who invited you here?" Bella stumbled out. Changing the subject probably wasn't going to help but hey if she thought it would dig her out of the hole shes currently in then why the hell not.

"Edward did actually." Shay glared at Bella and I could feel the tension growing until Bella finally left us alone and Shay turned to me smiling. "Finally." Shay breathed, "Sorry, I know she's your best friend but she's not really fond of me and the feeling is mutual." She took a seat beside me on the couch and laid her legs across my lap as she looked over at me. "On another note I wanted to talk to you." I looked over at her curiously resting my hand on her thigh and took a big swig of my best.

"Sure, whatever you want to talk about." I smirked. Her eyes went down to my hand on her thigh and her gaze heated up again as she swallowed hard. I could hear her heartbeat speeding up and she bit her bottom lip in the most sexy way I've probably ever seen.

"W-Well it seems like you're keeping something from me." I looked over at her and my brow furrowed as I brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her gently. The only thing I haven't til her about is the imprint but that's only because I want all of this to happen naturally. I dont want her to feel like she has to force anything and so far it's been going fine but right now? This is what I've been wanting. This is what I've been waiting for.

Our conversation seemed lost to her as she leaned into me and lightly brushed her lips against mine. My whole body heated up as I gripped her waist to steady her and she straddled me. She pulled back slightly before kissing me harder and much deeper and there was so much emotion and care in that one kiss then I've ever felt from anyone my whole life. It didn't matter that their were people all around us or the fact that this was not the time or place. All that mattered was that Shay wanted me and as She pushed herself closer to me I could tell that she needed me. She bit my bottom lip gently and I groaned deep in my throat only encouraging her.

Someone cleared their throat but I ignored him pulling Shay closer to me and leavinba trail of kisses across her jaw. "Seriously can you stop for five damn minutes?" I pulled back at the sound of Embry's voice and Shay's face burned red as she got up and turned around swallowing hard and rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to straighten her dress. "Dont worry about it we're just glad you told her about the imprint finally." Embry chuckled and I glared at him just as Shay looked at him confused.

"What imprint? What are you talking about?" She asked him looking over at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Shit. I'm sorry I thought he talked to you about it. I uh it's not any of my business it's just after he met you the whole loving Bella and kissing her seemed mute which is great and the fact that he vowed he'd be with her finally seemed to change because you came along."

"Embry shut the fuck up!" I growled and Shay looked over at me hurt. Damn it damn it. Embry really knew how to babble when he fucked up and I'm pretty sure he's made everything worse.

"You were in love with Bella?" Shay grabbed her purse and I opened my mouth to say something but she wasn't done. "You said you two were just friends that she's never been more than that." She paused and looked down at me shaking her head. "I don't know why I'm even mad. It's not like we're dating just... Just forget any of this happened. Or better yet let Bella talk more shit about me behind my back and maybe you can make out with her next."

"Shay wait!" I got up and took a step to follow her just as Bella grabbed my hand. "Bella not now!" I went to walk but she pulled back looking up at me with watery eyes.

"Please Jake I need you right now." She whined and I hesitated. I looked down at Bella and she looked like she had been crying and then I turned to look at Shay but she was already looking at me and I saw as she wiped a tear from her face and walked out into the pouring rain without looking back again.

"I need a drink." I grumbled grabbing the hard liquor. "Come on you said you needed me. So tell me all about your damn problems." I headed up the steps and Bella followed after me with cups.

"T-Thank you Jake." She forced a smile and I just turned walking up the steps. How could I have chosen Bella over Shay what the hell was wrong with me?

**Tell me what you think? Follow, Favorite, Review and I will be doing one more update today as a small gift.**


	6. Betrayals

**Shay's POV**

I felt rage boil inside of me as I made my way through the pouring rain and I fumbled inside my purse for my car keys when I realized I must have dropped them somewhere inside the house. Son of a bitch. I really didn't want to go in there after I shamelessly threw myself at a guy I obviously don't know enough about.

Jacob was into Bella and obviously it was serious to him even if she was with Edward. I felt shame and humiliation run through me as I made my way back into the house soaking wet.

"What is going on?" Edward walked up to me followed by Rosalie and I looked at him and from his expression I probably looked pitiful.

"You knew about Jacob and Bella and you didn't tell me and no one has explained to me what an imprint even is." Tears began to blur my vision and I wiped my eyes angrily. "Why am I crying over a guy I've just recently met." There weren't any words Edward just grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I know it isn't easy right now but I promise it will all make sense. Don't you think you should let Jacob explain all of this?" Edward pulled back and wiped my tears and Rosalie snorted.

"As much as that mutt annoys me I agree with Edward you should let him tell his side of everything and then make a judgement call." And that was the reason I loved Rosalie she was blunt and to the point. She never held back and she didn't care what anyone else said about it.

"Your right. I can't just jump to conclusions." I sniffled. "We're not even dating its just that I really like this guy and I haven't felt that for such a long time." I looked down at my soaked white dress what was showing my red lacy bra and my matching underwear. "And apparently all I can do is embarrass myself." Edward looked down and quickly looked away before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me being extremely careful as to not touch anything he wasn't supposed to and I laughed pathetically.

"You need to really loosen up." Me and Rosalie said at the same time before I erupted into a fit of laughter. "You guys really do cheer me up." I leaned in hugging Rosalie and she smiled hugging me back. "Thank you."

"It's not really a 's been a while since I had a girl friend I felt really close to. I didn't realize how much I missed it." I pulled back and smiled at her

"Great well now that we have focused on you I have my own issues I would love if we could work out." I looked back at Edward and my brow furrowed.

"Of course what's wrong sweetheart?" I smiled at Edward and did my best to focus despite my overwhelming need to find Jacob and talk to him. Edward looked at me and smiled gratefully. "Thanks even though we both know you want to be somewhere else. " He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Me and Bella got into a fight like a blow out fight and we never fight. Not like that at least." Rosalie's expression was extremely bored or irritated it was hard to say since both looked similar. "Well what happened?" I asked trying to be considerate even though I had a feeling I knew the source of issue.

"Isnt it obvious?" Rosalie snorted. "Bella is insecure and threatened by you so it's provoked her." Rosalie rolled her eyes and hugged. "Look I wasn't Bella's biggest fan before but the fact that she's so threatned by Shay and blames her for everything is really starting to piss me off."

"Rose its fine really it happens to me a lot. I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to cause any problems." I felt guilt even though I didn't really do anything.

"Thats the thing Shay she wasn't completely wrong." I looked over at him shocked and slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Edward was my friend that was it, that's all it could ever be. He was cute in a broody kind of way but that spark wasn't there for us I liked Jacob. That's the only person I've really felt anything for since coming here.

"I don't mean that I want to be with you what I mean is... I am attracted to you. Your beautiful and your interesting I love Bella but I do find you appealing." I looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"And?" I asked he shrugged as if that was it and I snorted. "Okay look I've been around a really long time and finding someone attractive isn't a sin. It's natural to see someone and mentally decide weather or not their your type. You love Bella you don't love me. She should know that and accept it. There is no one who just sees one person and never finds anyone else the least bit attractive it's unrealistic."

"Bella doesn't see it like that. She swears I want to be with you." I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"No offense but Bella is really starting to annoy me." Edward went to say something and I held up my hand. "Dont even start with me she talks a good deal of shit behind my back." Edward shut his mouth knowing I was telling the truth.

"I think that's the first time he's ever shut up so quick for someone." Rosalie remarked and I shrugged.

"I have a certain authority about me." I smirked trying to block out the fact that I've always been bossy. I was next in line for a throne and that always had contradictory feelings about that.

"Yeah I can tell. Here why don't we go up to my room and you can change." I nodded at Rosalie and she led me up the steps. "You can stay the night if you want."

"How would Bella feel about that?" I asked with an arched brow and Rosalie looked over at me with haughty expression. "She would get over it since your my friend and I invited you. The world isn't going to stop spinning because Bella doesn't get her way for once." I looked at Rose a little shocked by her rant before I heard a moan and I turned to the sound curiously. Edwards door was cracked and it was odd since I knew he was downstairs. Damn teenagers. Even if I did look like one it was still disrespectful to try and have sex in someone else's room. I opened the door and was just about to say something when the words died on my lips.

Liquor and empty cups littered the floor and as I looked on the bed Bella was on top of Jacob kissing him deeply and her lack of a shirt and jeans relayed the fact to me that they weren't just kissing they were about to have sex.

Just friends. I really was going to let him convince me they were just friends. My hands began to glow and Bella and Jacob looked over. It was Jake's look of shock and bleariness that really threw me over the edge though.

Fire shot through my finger tips and blaster the far side of the glass wall and Bella screamed as my hands returned to normal and I grabbed her by the hair and it was like all of my fighting skills left me and I was just a girl who was just pissed... No not just pissed I was fucking livid.

I slung her to the ground yanking her by the hair and I screamed smacking her hard in the face just as I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back. Jacob yanked me back harder and I turned in his arms tears threatening my vision as I smacked him hard but my anger still roiled through me and I punched him hard before shoving his chest and hitting him over and over again.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I swear to God I hate you." I felt rage and hurt brew a storm inside of me.

"You don't hate me." Jake looked at me hurt and there was almost a certainity to his voice. Like he knew I couldn't hate him. I wanted to hate him. I needed it. He's been leading me on this whole time. He made me think he liked me when he obviously was never over Bella.

"I want to hate you." I cried trying to keep my voice even. "I should hate you." I felt the tears and it only made me hate myself. How could I cry over a guy I've only known a few months? What has he reduced me to? I turned on my heel and left the room my heart aching and my brain ready to explode. I was stupid to think any of this would ever work. He's mortal... But even more than that, he was a mortal who could actually hurt me in a very short amount of time imagine if we had actually been dating for a while. This man had the power to destroy me and I couldn't give anyone that satisfaction.

**So what do you think?**

**Review! I love when you drop a line.**

**Favorite it, Follow it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters unfortunately. **


	7. Insanity

**Jacob's POV**

It's been two weeks since I broke Shays heart. Two weeks of complete hell. "Jared is limping," Sam said as he walked into my room. She caught me off guard when she walked in on Bella and I making out, and like a blindsided ass, I didn't follow her or even try to defend myself. What was I supposed to say? I fucked up.

"I'm supposed to care?" I asked absently while running my fingers through my hair. "You should care that Shay seems to be a time bomb right now, considering it's sort of your fault." Grimacing, I looked up to meet his angry eyes."If you're such an expert, then tell me how the hell to get through to her."

That gave him pause— a long pause. "Chase her," he said at last, completely oversimplifying the situation. "Chicks like to be chased, and honestly, Shay has done a hell of a lot more chasing than you. Time to even the score. Be a man instead of a douche canoe." I cocked an eyebrow, and he pointed a finger. "And quit doing that eyebrow-cock thing. It just makes you look like an ass."

"I prefer to be called an ass over a douche canoe." He snorted out a laugh before he sat down beside me on my bed. "So she didn't give you the chance to explain?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. I took a deep breath. "The same night Bella took me upstairs and tried to stay in the room. I hadn't explained everything to Bella about the imprint because I was trying not to lose my shit. Speaking seemed like a bad idea. And I froze like an idiot when faced with both of them, because I didn't know how to let Bella down gently without confusing Shay in the process. Did I mention my life currently sucks?"

"I definitely don't envy you. Bella doesn't deserve any cruelty from you, but that has to be confusing for your girl, since you were an ass to her." Sam pointed out.

"I was an ass to Shay because I really care about her, and when she freaked out she could have killed Bella. You should have saw her. I never truly cared about Bella. I mean I did, but not in that way. I just thought I did." I stood up and walked to the window just in time to see Leah throw an arm around Shay's shoulders and guide her away from the rest of the crowd. Ah, hell. Guess that's about to seal my fate. "I talked to her for you, but she couldn't understand. I think your best bet is to balls up and talk to Shay yourself. Or you can explain it to Paul and he can tell her if you're still too chicken-shit to talk to the person who deserves to hear the explanation." I flipped him off before resigning myself to the struggle ahead. What seemed determined to stay away from me even though we were trapped in the same small ass town . And she wouldn't even look at me, I never realized how much that might hurt. Then again, everything on me was hurting without her.

And there was no one to blame but myself. "Just don't give up," he said , acting as though I needed a push. "Have faith she's going to come back." Even if I wanted to, I couldn't give up. I was turning hollow all over again.

I watched her as she spoke to Leah. She spent half of her time training with us and the other half training with the Cullens. Ever since the party incident she's been more aggressive, more angry. Jared was still limping so that could only mean she seriously beat his ass again.

I wanted to go to her more than anything else but I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. That's when everything changed. A scent wafted toward me just before the sky darkened and the ground beneath Shay's feet crumbled. My wolf clawed at me and I felt a roar break through my lips as I ran forward. I tried to shift but I couldn't, something was stopping me.

I looked up just as a cloaked man touched Shay's forehead and she collapsed into his arms. I growled and ran forward but I hit a force field that threw me back. "Princess Shaylee will be coming back home. Well something like that." I watched as he disappeared, a bolt of black lightening absorbing them and I screamed out running after nothing but smoke.

"Where is she?!" I growled my body trembling as I turned to my pack who were all getting up warily. It occured to me then that they had all tried to get to her but none of that mattered because she was gone. I had failed her.

"We will find her, Jake." Sam says, but his eyes fill with doubt and it sinks beneath my skin. "Just fucking find her, now!" I shout, knowing that wherever she is, she's alone and unguarded, unprotected and scared. In this moment the fact that I was born Alpha poured off of me as I trudged off into the forest.

"Jacob," Paul says, coming up beside me. "Unless you have found Shay…" I trailed off.

"No, but Jake I don't know who or what took her. She may not even be in Washington anymore." He pointed out as if I didn't fucking know that.

"I don't care if we have to scour the entire fucking earth!" My pack could sense the beast fighting to get out and swarm around me as my voice shakes the ground we stand on. "We fucking find her! We don't sleep, and we don't feed until Shay is safe in my arms. I don't care who I have to fucking kill. I want her found!"

**Shay's POV**

I retreat into the back of my mind before the first lash slices across my chest. I refuse to cry out, and I imagine that Jake is here with me. I'm in Jake's arms, and I'm staring at his smile. The second strike hits me across the stomach as the chains jerk me higher, forcing me to my feet. But it's all dull noise in the background because Jake is kissing me , telling me he loves me instead of kissing Bella that nighy. And I'm telling him I love him back even though that shouldn't be possible. By the fifth lash that strikes across my face, I'm smiling, because Jacob will save me and the amount of faith I have in him, I let it consume me and take away the pain. These men won't break me, because I have something to hold onto. They can hold my body here, but my mind still has the ability to escape.

I can feel my mind shattering and the pricks of insanity begin to manipulate my being. They begin to slowly change who I am.

_The monster grows tired of the wait. Hell is waiting to fulfill their fate. They listen not. They don't say a word. You can scream but you won't be heard. Play. Play. Play all day. Tomorrow I'll get the chance to slay. Blood and death. Yes they'll pay. I'll survive now to kill them all one day._

The whip cracks over my chest, peeling back the skin, but a smile still stays on my lips as Jake and I lie in bed, and he sings the song of insanity with me. We laugh, talking about how twisted it is, but he makes it all better.

_Soon I'll set the monster free. I'll kill them before they kill me. The pain comes when they do. wait. Hell is waiting to fulfill their fate. They listen not. They don't say a word. You can scream but you won't be heard. Play. Play. Play all day. Tomorrow I'll get the chance to slay. Blood and death. Yes they'll pay. I'll survive now to kill them all one day._

. _Soon I'll set the monster free. I'll kill them before they kill me. The pain comes when they do. They can hit, but I can too. The monster grows stronger now. When it breaks free, it'll get me out. Pretty bones will break for the their blood I shall feast. The sun waits, and the moon breaks. The time is coming to escape._ Jake laughs , joking about the feast part of the song, as his fingers trail down my body. I was crazy when I thought of the lyrics, which is something I can laugh about now. "The fuck is wrong with her?" a distant voice asks as I giggle at Jake's joke. "I think we broke her. She won't quit smiling and she hasn't screamed yet." Those words make me think of the rest of the song, and Jake starts singing with me again as he brushes his lips across mine with feather-soft touches.

_Break me now, but I'll be back for blood. I'll shred their skin just to have some fun. They'll feel my pain without mercy. They're going to scream so prettily. They come to hurt. They come to play. No more blood from me today._ "Maybe her body needs a different sort of punishment. The kind we gave her mother before she finally died," one of the distant voices says.

_Rage, rage. So much rage. It's ready to break out of its cage._ "Nah. She never broke with that. It was the beatings that worked. I just need to try harder."

_Soon the day will finally come. The monster is going to have so much fun._ "I'll kill them for you, " Jake whispers, kissing me a little harder as I fade away from the rest of the sounds, barely hearing the screams in the distance as something crashes to the ground. The other distant voices sound panicked, but I tune them out as Jake whispers, "I'll kill them all." _Time for death. Time for fear. The monster is finally here._

* * *

What do you think? There is a lot going on and I will post again soon because a lot needs to be answered. Review follow and favorite. On another note I have an original story in the works on Wattpad that I will be updating weekly and sometimes more so I'd love for you to check it out. And I think you'd all enjoy it. /1j8HO5B


	8. Secrets

**Ryder's POV**

I looked up at the small ass shitty town in front of me, a cold sneer curling my lip. The amount of unremarkable shit that filled this town was astounding. I knew that I had to be here regardless though, because I felt _her. _She was hurt, possibly worse and the last people to see her were here.

I had been lying in bed when I felt it. It was sharp and painful and it tore through my chest, and just as quick as it was there it was gone and I knew why. She cut me off from feeling her pain. That's the kind of woman Shaylee was and while we had our differences I would never allow her to suffer, never.

I kicked open a door to a large glass house and I smirked as a room full of vampires turned all glaring at me. There were snarls and growls emanating all around me and I studied the room more carefully spotting some other creatures staring back at me and the first thought that popped into my head was werewulf.

Power hummed in my veins as a man transformed into a giant wolf and started charging me, black and gold orbs formed in my hands and I launched them at him with full force, he dodged them both and lunged about to pin me before I flipped gracefully and held him to the ground. "You disgusting scoundrel where the fuck is she?!" I growled and he snapped at me over and over. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled. "Where is Shay?!" I snarled and the mutt under me stopped his eyes narrowing. I threw him across the room and he hit a bookcase hard and I turned to a vampire studying me.

"How do you know Shay?" He asked. I felt my impatience rising up and he paused. "Look we were friends with her, we were trying to protect her and she was taken." I stopped then and I studied him.

"Who took her?" I asked trying to keep my cool because right now I wanted to rip pretty boy's head from his neck.

"We don't know. They were men, cloaked and it was like they were there and then black lightening struck and they were gone. Jacob said all they did was touch her forehead and she passed out or something to that extent." I felt my mouth go dry and my mouth pale. I turned around searching the room.

"Whose Jacob?" I asked in a rush and the vamp pointed to a man outside of the house he was walking toward the house and just as he opened the door I turned. "The cloaked men," I began and immediately he stiffened, "Did they have runes on their cheeks? Think hard if you saw even a glimpse of black ink on their face." Jacob stopped and grew quiet and his brow scrunched in concentration.

"Yes, I do think I may have seen a glimpse of one." He said horsely and I took a deep breath, punching the wall beside me and it completely shattered. "What does that mean? Who are you?" He asked in a rush.

"It means that the unseelie court has a very big advantage right now." I said quietly and I looked up. "I'm Shay's..." I stopped unsure of what to say exactly and I decided to go with the truth even if it was very complicated. "I'm her fiancee." I said and I watched as Jacob's face contorted in anger and I looked at him again. "Given your look I'm assuming you don't like that answer, but quiet frankly I dont give a fuck." I turned and started back to my car and Jacob grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to save her. So if thats where you're going its where I'm going." He told me looking at me fiercely. I laughed without any real humor and I turned flicking my wrist and easily sending him flying through two trees. "You will only get in my way." I told him and even more than that all I could wonder is how in the hell Shay knew this guy because the idea of them being together wasn't sitting well with me. I felt an unfamiliar jealousy come to life in me that always seemed to appear when she was involved and I fucking hated it. I didn't want to care about Shay, she should mean nothing to me. But un-fucking-fourtantely she meant more to me than anyone else ever had.

I looked back to see a whole crowd of people looking at me as if they were going to force themselves to join me on this suicide mission.

Bloody Fucking Hell

* * *

I looked at the group gathered in front of me and my eye twitched in aggravation which would be comical if this situation wasn't so damn serious. I couldn't take them all despite their arguments it was just too many damn people to get in and out without too much trouble. So we compromised on a small group.

Rosalie, a vampire chick who would probably be considered banagble if you were into the blonde bitchy type. Edward, another vampire who really just reminded me of a pretty boy poetic type, I wasn't a fan of him. Jacob, the last one I fucking wanted here to be perfectly honest. Paul, who looked like a little playboy, I wasn't too fond of him either, and finally Jasper, who was pretty quiet and only spoke if he had something important to say, he wasn't too bad.

We stood in front of a leyline and they looked oblivious to what the hell that meant which was just another annoying thing I had to explain. "A leyline is a boundary that makes it possible for us to enter Faery." I told them and of course someone asked a damn question.

"Couldn't you just teleport us or something, that other guy didn't go to a leyline." I pinched the bridge of my nose and glared at Paul.

"Yes well I could have opened a portal but since I don't know how well you mutts would have survived traveling through that way I figured a leyline would be the best bet." I snapped.

"Then why aren't we already going in there?" Jacob asked impatiently and I turned on him.

"Do you think I want to wait around out here? I want to go in there and get her more than anyone else but we have to wait on Ristan." I shouted and just as I finished Ristan sifted beside me and I released a sigh. "Thank fucking God." I growled and Ristan snorted.

"I came as soon as I could. It's pretty packed with Unseelie and Mages, but my glamour should cover us for long enough to get in there to get her." He told me and I looked at Ristan knowing he was freaking out just as bad as I was. Ristan and Shay had been best friends for a long time before she went into hiding for her and her sister. He looked antsy and I could tell not knowing what they were doing to her was killing him just as bad as it was me.

"Now, we go in there and all of you stay in flank with us. I mean it because we will leave you and we will not think twice about it. We are getting her and then getting out. Got it?" I didn't wait for a response I walked onto the leyline and I touched the ground and the tattoos on my arms swirled and lit up as power coursed through me and suddenly we weren't in the woods anymore we were in the catacombs that ran under Zahruek's palace and a small orb of light appeared in front of us as Ristan whispered a small incantation. It was a simple tracking spell and as the light orb started weaving through the tunnels of the catacombs we followed.

It felt like hours had passed by as we cut through different corners and ran through different tunnels and I could feel hopelessness sink into my bones when I heard the sound of a whip cracking on skin and my blood ran cold. The scent of blood started to assault my senses and Ristan sifted from my side. "Ristan!" I growled and I ran. I could feel everyone at my heels and before I could think I sifted into the room too.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as both assholes disappeared and I ran following the orb that suddenly stopped in front of a door and I could hear a bloodcurdling scream echo from the room. I kicked the door open and watched as the guy Ryder called Ristan ripped the head off of a man's shoulder and as Ryder picked up a limp crumpled figure. My heart stopped as I took a step forward and saw Shay's long blonde hair matted with blood. She was limp and pale, lashes and cuts covering her body. I took a step forward as I felt my wolf pounding inside of me and Ryder's head snapped up to look at me as he picked her up.

"Give her to me." I snarled. She wasn't responding to her surroundings and even though I could hear her heart faintly beating in her chest I needed to feel her.

"You've done enough don't you think?" Ryder snarled back and I could see everyone's attention turn to us. I was about to forcefully grab her when Ristan snapped his fingers and suddenly she was in his arms. I turned ready to rip his throat out, something about this guy unsettled me completely. Both Ryder and Ristan were both fey that was clear enough with the way they looked and acted but there was more to both of them then what was on the surface and I couldn't trust anyone with her.

"You're both fucking idiots." He snarled and I watched as Ristan disappeared with my girl in his arms. I snarled and flipped a shelf that was filled with different torture devices and I could feel my stomach rolling as I thought about what they had obviously done to her.

"Where did he take her?" I growled and I watched as Ryder looked at me with contempt as if this was my fault.

"Probably back to Forks or La Pushe." He grunted.

I felt relief pour through me, I needed to hold Shay, I needed her to feel my guilt and pain for not being able to protect her, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened with Bella. She had to know I loved her, she was my imprint, hell she was my everything and I knew this. She was everything I needed and not having her wasn't an option.

Ryder turned on his heel and walked past me and silently we followed him. I noticed no one had said anything and I turned around and realized why. I never took in the room I had zeroed in on Shay. Blood was everywhere and Edward looked like he was about to cry while Rosalie's eyes were dilated and she looked... Well hungry. Paul looked sick and horrified and as I looked at everything I felt guilt furrow deep inside me I neeeded to see Shay and I needed to see her now.

* * *

Sorry that it's been a while I dealt with a death in the family and just a lot of stress but I'm definitely going to be posting a few chapters within the next week since I have most of it written already. Also I would love feedback and I was curious if you guys would like me to start releasing the playlists I make for each chapter? Its up to you of course. Review, follow, favorite and give your feedback on Ryder and Ristan. I will say that this story will explore both the twilight world you know and a very different one as well. I hope your as excited as I am.


End file.
